


Marrying a Vampire

by Gothicangel134



Series: Bonding With a Vampire [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Marriage, Swearing, Vampire Children, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicangel134/pseuds/Gothicangel134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and [Y/N] have gotten engaged and vamipiric council know knows about them. Accepting them as a engaged couple. What will happen with this couple as they plan for the wedding and difficult tasks that pass by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1***

***[Y/N]'s POV*** **  
**

It has been a couple weeks since Ryan & I had gotten engaged and we had several things planned out for the wedding. We were having it on February 14th. And we've talked a bit about honeymoons and such. We are slowly starting to get it together.

"Ryan" I was currently sitting on top of Ryan trying to wake him up for the past 25 minutes minutes. 'Ryan come on get up. Geoff..I gotta call Geoff" I grabbed my phone and dialed for Geoff.

"[Y/N], what's up"

"I can't wake up Ryan. Geoff he won't woke up. His brain patterns and thoughts are normal but.."

"Wait, [Y/N] can you and Ryan communicate through thoughts and dreams"

"Yes, is that weird."

"Yes, [Y/N] that hasn't been done in thousands of years"

As Geoff spoke, I heard footsteps. I whispered "Geoff someone-"

"[Y/N]"

"Geoff!! Help, Geoff!! " I yelled.

"Ryan!" I yelled to wake him

Geoff I could hear was screaming over the phone to me. I was gagged still screaming. I soon felt them put something in me to knock me out. Hearing "Leave the boy he's useless."

I whimpered "Ryan"

"She's all we need" one the men said. Before I saw the utter darkness I sent a thought to Ryan.

 

"Ryan help me! I'm not dead i'm being kidnapped. Find Geoff. Please wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wakes up from everything and looks around finding out what happened. Talking with Geoff to see what was going on.

_**Chapter 2** _

_***Ryan's POV*** _

I sat up in shock hearing the thought. My breathing was heavy and I looked around seeing the room trashed. [Y/N] put up a fight. [Y/N].

 

"They took her" I whispered. My eyes turned black on the outside and purple on the inside. I saw though on the floor her phone and her engagement ring. I got dressed and grabbed a chain putting her ring on it and put her phone in my back pocket. Putting the thought out '[Y/N]'

"R-Ryan." I smiled but almost broke down.

'Are you okay?"

"No..I'm scared. Don't know where I am. Ryan please save me."

"I'm coming to find you. I'm going to go get Geoff and Griffon and coming to find you. Stay safe, fight if they try to hurt you and escape when you get the chance. "

"Ryan.."

"Yes."

"They took Gavin to..they just threw him into the room. Please hurry and get Geoff."

" I will..I love you" 

"I love you too." I then heard her yell "Gavin!" and the connection broke. I quickly called Geoff.

"Ryan you're awake"

"Yeah, I am. Get over here now..Whoever did this, took her and they took Gavin. We need to get them back."

'We're already here" he walked in and we both hung up. And I broke down. 

"Ryan, Ryan" he came over to me. "It's okay"

"One second." I was so angry that I punched a wall, Geoff grabbed my fists and stopped me before I made another one.

"Geoff..they are locked up..defenseless and we have no idea where they are."

  
Buddy, it's okay. Talk to her. get information try and sense where she is."

"She's not in Austin or even in this state." I wiped my eyes. 'They are not even in the country."

Geoff looked at me "What do you mean they are out of the country."

"Our connection between [Y/N]& I. I can tell how far away and how close she is. But not exactly where she is, unless I'm getting closer to her the connection is the strongest." I smiled " We have been experimenting with it. We started close together that's where it is the strongest and then we've done it in different areas and tested out the connection. Even when we are on different sides of the world, the connection is there but responses come in slow."

"That is weird." Geoff said.

"I know..I mean who would even do this thing."

"No, not that."

"Then what"

 "Your connection with her, is something I've only heard of in books, no teaches handlers about connections. And when asked there are no records. You and her are new to vampiric kind." he looked at me.

***Ring Ring***

"Yes." Ray picked up "I understand we will be there soon" he hung up. "We are needed at HQ..there's some new information on {Y/N]."

"What is it?" 

"I'll explain down there. Let's just say Roman...is her actual brother..we know her actual family. As well they have found a journal dating back to the year [Y/N] was born in 1313...and it's something you'll want to see."

Geoff looked at Griffon and she came and held me hand 'We will get her and Gavin back..I promise you."

I nodded and walked with them all to the cars out front...I really hope the two of them are okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads back to Headquarters to find out what was going on.

***30 minutes after** **leaving the house***

We had all walked into headquarters, everything was high-tech and looked like it came right out a movie/television set. I walked to the table and sat down " Someone needs to start explaining things right now about my fiance"

"Well, [Y/N] is adopted. Her parents back in 1313 who died of sickness, adopted her from Vampiric Romanian Royalty."

I looked at her ring, holding it "What does that have to do with how she was kidnapped."

"Because our daughter might have been taken because of us." I heard a mans voice come from behind. I turned seeing them walk down. I looked them both over, neither looking over a day over 25. Both good looking people, seeing the family resemblance. [Y/N] showed me a picture of her family and they were completely different from this couple. In the paining they were Blonde and Green-eyed and tan. The 2 infront of me looked so much similar. Pale porcelain skin, bright blue eyes and hair black as night.

"Wow..I can see the family resemblance" I smiled

" What does she look like" her mother asked. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a picture. 'It's her most recent picture" she had her hair long and back to her original hair color. Jet Black and her eyes a bright green as she looked at me standing behind her, with my arms around her. Kissing her cheek.

"Oh, Christian..look at our baby girl"

"She is beautiful Maria"

"How old was she when she was turned"

Everyone looked at me and I looked back at her parents. "17..back in 1329. She had been turned as a French General. Tried using her as a weapon but, that woman over there.." I pointed to Griffon "Saved her..and took care of her like she was her own." 

"I did" Griffon walked over to them "My own daughter loves her like a sister."  
  
"[Y/N] was well taken care." her father smiled 'Well, I'm Christian Lupei and this is my wife Maria. [Y/N] Lupei as you know is our daughter.. it means [Y/N] the Wolf." he shook my hand.

Her mother smiled "Is she married..does she have a mate..is she happy."

'She's very happy, she's had a mate for 2 almost 3 years and is engaged at the moment for almost a month. To me..We are supposed to get married on February 14th." I smiled and showed them her ring. Telling them she threw it knowing I would find it. "Nice to meet you Mom and Dad."  
  


"Oh..she picked a good one" her mother smiled at me and hugged me. "How old are you?"

" 36 but she changed me at 33" I smiled "She's 704 " 

'She's lived through a lot. And, you have met our son as well"

"Roman, yes..Interesting he is" I chuckled 

"He surely is..well we might of known who took her away as well as why you to are so special."

I pulled out 2 chairs and looked at them " Sit. Tell us..me. I need to know the most."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan talks with Christian and Maria, find out more about [Y/N]. Talks about how and why they are so special.

I listened to her parents as they spoke. Having my full attention. 

"[Y/N] is special, she's always been able to communiate through brain waves and telepathy. When she was first born before we had to give her away for her protection, she would tell us if she was hungry or tired. She wouldn't cry for our attention. When we did give her away though, we took away her powers so she would have a chance to be human, hoping someone would our vampiric kind would change her back to herself. they sighed " At seventeen she got them back and it has taken her a while...she's finally got her powers back and becoming stronger. Her true potential. But, the communicating is quite unique only a few people have the gene in our family."

"It's mostly in my side." Maria said "I have the power itself." she smiled at me "It means though that she trusts you and loves you. Can you reply back to her..."  
  


"Yes"

"Especially you then." she smiled "Communication works when she truly loves someone with her everything. You are going to be her husband..you are mates, you are the number 1 person she goes to."

'I had helped her practice. So she could try with others..we were going to ask others to help and test it..but then this happened." 

"Yes..you do realize though her powers and yours are going to develop."

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers will develop. You both will communicate through dreams and no matter what the connection will be strong as you too continue to be together. Ryan your strength will increase and so will your other senses. [Y/N] will soon be able to teleport, read minds..she will also try and rely on you. Only because she loves you and will loosen up and let you try to protect her and take care of her."

"Slowly..she is " we are thinking of having a family. Like children and I'm making the decision that if we do..we want everyone involved." I smiled.

Ray came over and handed us the page "This is what they found..that had us thinking that she was adopted and why you were called and such." He hand us a page from looked like it was from that time period telling us to be very careful with it.

* * *

 

May 1st, 1313

The nice people next door..the Thompson's I believe just got a new baby girl. She's not their's though, no one knows where she is from. I only think this because she has dark hair..no one in the village does and she is also very pale..her parents are tan with light hair..with green eyes the whole family. She has eyes as blue as the ocean. But..I thought I saw them change when the family first brought her home. I'm questioning it much now..but I can tell something is different about her.\

* * *

 

Maria smiled "She's always been different.." she held Christian's hand and pulled out several photos. "Through this and through her original birth parents and the society..we've been kept up to date on what she has looked like and where she has lived. And any time she changed her hair or where she worked we would know. Just in case we wanted to go see her. "

"So..how long have you known about me.'

"We've known about you for a while..just..we knew you were with her..but not anything like what was your name or what you were emotionally or physically to her. They just told us you were 'special' and her friend."

Well..i'm very special to her. And I want you to know she means the world to me..this is why no matter what I am going to try and find your daughter."

"Thank Your Ryan..We must pay our debt to you"

"No need..getting to marry your daughter..is surely enough"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the unknown location of Gavin & {Y/N] finding out what is going on.

*Your POV*

 

I sat in the corner, leaning against the wall in my pajamas from which they had taken me in when they kidnapped me. They gave me a robe since it was exactly a hundred percent appropriate. I was calling out to Ryan, almost in tears in my head, staying strong on the outside..not letting them hearing a word..none of them could read my mind though. I was free to think. A guard had soon threw in a guy into the same room as me.

"Bloody Hell." he chocked out.   
  
"G-Gavin.." I looked up recognizing his voice.

"[Y/N]!' he got up quickly and came over to me. I tried to get up but fell back into the corner. I had been weak and was having trouble, Gavin sat down and put me in his lap, moving down the collar of his shirt. I bit down and he held me. The apples of my cheeks had gotten a light pink tinge to them and I was able to hold on to Gavin and feel better. I started to sent him mental thought, communicating telepathically.

"Gavin I need you to listen to me. Nod your head if you can hear me." he nodded "Okay. In this one room alone there are 5 camera..they are microscopic so we can't see them. In every corner and in the middle of the ceiling, they have recorders but none know how to read minds or talk telepathically..so this is why i'm doing this. I have a plan to get us out of here. "

 

He held my hand, to tell me that he was going to do whatever he could. "At night all the guards go home but..they leave the camera's on to watch the people in here..in a few days we will escape. We will make sure we behave and stay isolated, not cause any suspicions. But in 3 days, once they all leave, i will disarm the camera's and security door and we will leave, I will loop the footage so when they get back they will see us. But once they check on us..we will already be gone. " I looked at him and he nodded. We hugged and held onto each other.

  
I though to myself "I'll be home soon Ryan..I promise.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message is given from the man that took [Y/N] and Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating everyone in quite a while. I'm going to try and update a bit more here and there. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**-Ryan's POV-**

 

"Any type of reading at all" Geoff came over to me knowing I was worried.

"Her thoughts aren't coming in clearly, her life line is though and her and Gavin are okay..." I was looking in a mirror and saw my eyes change to a Topaz color. It was officially stressing me out what was happening.

"Are you sure he's okay Ryan" Ray looked at me with concern in his eyes and I nodded. I know X-Ray and Vav was very popular in Achievement Hunter and to be honest Gavin and Ray were almost brothers at some points. Gavin and Ray have each others backs through everything so Gavin being taken was like taking all of Ray's Roses. "Cause in this kind of time we can't just rely on maybe and he will be okays.."

"Ray..just by knowing [Y/N] is alive we can tell Gavin is."

"How?!?" Ray was breaking down at not knowing this like we all did. 

"Because..if they killed Gavin, [Y/N] would go on attack mode. When she does they would've stunned her or killed her so she didn't kill them first." I locked eyes with Ray and put my hand on his shoulder. "Gavin is okay I promise."

"Okay'' he nodded. 

"We have a message!" Adam Ellis one of the other workers at Rooster Teeth who was also a handler came in with CD and put it inside. A video had popped up, a man with pale white skin, a pristine suit with _DM_ embroidered in gold, one eye a dark red with the other having an eye patch covering it. A scar showing still from underneath. 

"This was pre-recorded. He seems to give us something to solve, he's says if we answer him he'll show us Gavin and [Y/N]." Adam looked at us.

"We know him" Maria spoke. "He was the man we were trying to protect [Y/N] from.."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Dragof Mitchkof" her father said "The GodFather of [Y/N] who would be given the thrown if Maria, myself and [Y/N] were dead. There was a point where we went into hiding and he almost got the thrown before it was said that the heiress which was [Y/N] was reported to be alive, have her vampiric genes and was healthy as can be. He's spent years trying to find her...looks like someone took out his eye recently as well. He had both times last time I had seen him."

The video had begun and Dragof had begun to speak. 

"Why hello Christian and Maria. Seems like you now know I have found your daughter and I dearly you hope you get this, because this wouldn't be fun to show to anyone else but you." he showed a small camera and held up a microphone, [Y/N} came up on the screen with Gavin. "[Y/N]" she looked up at the cameras, you could see her anger brewing and her murderous survival instincts were going to kick in if she ever saw him. "Say hi you your loved ones little one. Tell them how you are." 

"Bite me you evil swine" she spat at the camera.

"Watch your tone lady..you wouldn't want your sweet Ryan to be killed do you."

"You touch a hair on his head and I will kill you myself." her eyes turned a bright red. They were using me to get to her, she soon calmed herself and smirked at the camera. "All I know is..you won't find him..he has disappeared, just like your loss of sight." we heard her laughter low and the most scary thing I had heard. "I'm sorry why don't you tell the people how I took your sight by scratching out your eye. That's for tempting me you narcissistic fuckass." she was spitting out poisonous words and I smiled.

"That's my baby girl." I smiled and everyone looked at me wondering what that was for.

"I told her that if anyone touched her...she has my permission to kill and do what she has to make a point. And when she has a chance, grab Gavin and escape..."

"That's a girl" Geoff smiled hearing it.

When we looked back at the video he turned her off and looked at the camera. "Yes your daughter Christian has blinded me. She's lucky I didn't kill her, but I did tempt her to do so this one time I won't kill you're daughter. Now this message goes out to you and Maria and I know you have found Ryan...we don't know where he is but we will found him. Tell him this message, if he figures it out then we will show his peasant girl alive as can be with her British boy."

"She is not a peasant and she is my wife you son of a bitch!" I yelled like he could really hear me.

"3316 36704 511313 : Once you figure this out leave a response to this video on the same CD we have provided and drop it off where we had first left it...you have 3 days."

Everyone looked at me and I looked at Geoff "Get a video camera now and someone to act as me."

"I'll be that person." he said "We can't have Ryan be himself..once they find him it's all done for...we can hide my skin in clothing, mask and taking off my glasses and they won't know it's me."

 

* * *

 

***After the video***

Ray and I had finished the video and Adam had gone to deliver it. I sat in my chair I had stayed in for the past several hours and thought for myself just for a minute. I had been trying to get the connection strong but it was interrupted before I could get it. I just needed to practice.

"Ryan" Maria had sat down next to me. "What did those numbers mean?"

I smiled "They were all dates and ages of [Y/N] and I. 3316 was the ages we had both been turned. 33 and 16. 36704 are our current ages of 36 and 704. 511313...is the day she was born."

"That was the only one Christian and I could figure out." she sat back and sighed "I just want my daughter safe."

"We will get her back safe I promise." I looked at Maria "You're daughter I want you to know it quite spectacular. The most intelligent, beautiful, respected woman i've ever met. Too me she is the best thing in the world."

"It's good to know she's in good hands. " she held a star pendant necklace, [Y/N]'s birthday was engraved in it. [y/n] Lupei 5/1/1313. "When I saw her there with that murderous look and fire in her eyes. And then seeing her calm herself down and just retort such thing to him. I don't know whether to be frightened or slightly proud." she chuckled 'She get's that from me that anger. Christian keeps a calm head until [Y/N] or I was in danger. Myself on the other hand is a different story."

"I would be proud cause she's playing smart and doing what she can to keep herself alive. Showing that side of her made Dragof realize if he pushes her too far..he will end up dead and so will all of his men. Cause threatening my life is where she draws the line." I got up and began to walk.

"Trust me..she has a plan...everything will be okay." I walked out the room to a separate room to just be alone. Hoping that I was right, I had been hearing the word 'plan' be thrown around [Y/N]'s thoughts and I hoped this was real.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragof has gone into the chamber to talk to [Y/N] and Gavin. He wants a deal, what will the deal be..what will be there choice.

***Chapter 7***

***[Y/N]'s POV***

"You know..he's going to try and get you back for taking his sight." Gavin had his arm around me keeping me by his side.

"I know, but let him attack me, I really need a new punching bag" I whispered. Gavin chuckled to himself and looked at me. 

"Please don't get yourself killed. Ryan would not be happy with me if I let you get killed." 

"Trust me, no one is dying in here." 

 

"I beg to differ." I looked hearing the sudden voice. The face behind the voice had then walked from the shadows and smirked at us. "Gavin Free and [Y/N] Lupei."

"It's Haywood."

"Technically it is not, so you are still a Lupei." 

"I haven't been a Lupei since I was born." 

"Well you still are the heir of a country that I want. So, I've come for a deal." 

"A deal with the Devil how fitting." Gavin smiled up at him. He aimed his cane a Gavin and tried to jab at him. I took it an inch away from Gavin's face and twisted it out of his hand throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Violence equals no consideration of a deal even happening. Any weapon you have must be dropped now." I smirked "Your human weapons mean nothing to me anyway but just for precautions."

"You are still weak to pathetic girl, you can't take me on." 

"Watch me." I met his eye and he read my expression seeing I wasn't fucking around with this. 

 

"Well then, this deal is that, I will let you go. Only if you hand over your heir."

"Nice try. if I hand it over then both Gavin and myself will be let go. Dead." 

"Well aren't you a clever young girl." he kicked at my feet and I pulled away from him. He began to walk to the door and then turned to us. "You are stuck here until you do, enjoy your stay." the door shut and Gavin looked at me. I had gotten up and grabbed his cane. I bent my knee and broke it in half  and then broke the half pieces. I chucked it into the corner and then kicked a wall putting a hole through it. 

"That is what I think about that deal as well as being held captive by this psychotic man." I looked up at the cameras and smirked, I look threatening and down right scary. Good, let them fear me. Gave me a better chance of surviving and escaping easier.  

 

 


End file.
